The Awakening That Never Was
by Number-XV Axsis
Summary: Xemnas and Aqua bring Roxas to Castle Oblivion, but Roxas is confused as to why. He starts to feel a pull to go deeper... But what's calling him? And why did he need to come? [Two-Shot!] For now. A spinoff of my OneShot Series going on and was suggested by miraculousshadow1997
1. The Awakening That Never Was

**A/N: Ok, this is not connected to my three other One-Shots entirely. But at the same time is… Ok, it's connected to them, but is not in their… timeline. Idk. So it's like… a spinoff One-Shot… There we go. It was Suggested by** **miraculousshadow1997 And I hope they enjoy, as well as anyone else reading it :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not only Kingdom hearts, or this story idea, just the plot.**

* * *

Roxas groaned as he exited the dark swirling portal. The Corridors of darkness, or 'CoD's' as he called them, always made him feel sick to his stomach. He never admitted it, but darkness always seemed to unsettle him… He wouldn't say he's afraid. He couldn't feel that way, right? No… It just didn't feel right going through them. Maybe it was because of his element… or power… was light. He was just going to go with that assumption for now.

He had no idea why Xemnas wanted to bring him here, to this… place. Or why he _had_ bring the girl along… Aqua was her name, right? She always stared at him and Xemnas weirdly… when she first saw him she called him Ven… Who he still didn't know who that was. These 2 were hiding something… and he knew it. And he would find out what… maybe…

They weren't the only one's acting weird though… Axel was too. He always seemed to stare at him as if he just realized he had a scar or something… Xigbar stared at him as if he was calculating his next action… Xaldin stared at him sometimes, as if wondering about something. Something Roxas didn't know… But why were they? Why did they do it? And why were Luxord, Saix, Demyx not in on it? Or was Saix in on it? He couldn't tell with the blue-haired man...

He wasn't unhappy that they weren't. If anything, it made him feel less tense. Well, except Saix. But that didn't matter right now. In front of him was a bizarre mostly dark yellow castle, with dark green roofs, going sideways and upside down in some places...He had been here once before, looking for Xion with Axel… But last time he fainted. In front of him, Xemnas with his black cloak on, hood off, and Aqua, with a mostly blue, black, and dark grey, feminine looking armor, with to ear like things on her head, that went backwards instead of up.

And he himself? He was in his normal cloak, normal blonde windswept hair, normal big blue eyes. He halted, staring at the castle. He couldn't go in there… what if he fainted again? He didn't want to. It had… hurt. Aqua had noticed him halt, and turned to look at him "Is something wrong…?". He turned his head toward her, then at Xemnas, then at the castle, then back at her. "I-I… I can't… Go in there…" Xemnas stopped, and turned to look at him "And why is that, V- Number XIII?".

Xemnas kept almost calling him 'Ventus' as will... Roxas was beginning to think Xemnas had known Ventus as well… but how? And How did he know Aqua as well? He shook those thoughts away. They weren't important right now… "Last time… I… I fainted…" He looked down. It made him sound weak… but it was the truth. He couldn't lie to the superior… Right? He didn't want to… Something made him not want to…

Xemnas turned to the castle "There is nothing to fear, Number XIII. Aqua has control of this castle. Nothing will harm you.." Roxas swore that Xemnas almost sounded…. Concerned? But he couldn't be… Why would the Superior worry about the lowest number like him? And he couldn't, right? They were both nobodies… Being without hearts. Thus, without feelings.

Aqua nodded "He's Right… Roxas…" She hesitated to say his name. She always did. Probably because he reminded her of that 'Ventus'. He hated it. He wasn't Ventus. He never would be. He was himself. And No one else. They couldn't change that.

He sighed "Alright…" He still didn't like this. He didn't trust the castle. It made him feel… Wait… No. Right. He couldn't feel. It just unsettled him. But at the same time… it felt familiar. Like he was meant to be hear… Nice green grass… Two mountains with golden chains coming out of them, connecting to a white castle, with white stairs that led to the castle. 3 friends, staring out at the stars, as a meteor shower went on. A place to call… Home…

He shook his head. Wait, where did that come from? What was that place? Why did one of the friends look like Xemnas? Why was Aqua there? Why did… He shook his head once more. No. It didn't matter… stay focused… The 3 entered the castle. The white hall stretching out before them. Roxas expected pain to come, and he shut his eyes. But none came. He slowly, opened his eyes, and glanced around. No pain. He was ok.

But… He felt like something was calling him… Where was it coming from? He couldn't tell… But… He started walking. But Aqua stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Don't wander off… This place is meant to trick anyone but me, or people with me,".

Roxas stared out at the long white hall, sighed, and nodded "A-Alright…". Aqua gave him a small smile, then summoned her keyblade. It had a mostly white hilt, with what seemed like red pipes connecting parts of the hilt. The blade was black, and ended actually looking like a key. It's keychain was black, and at the end, it looked like an upside down nobody symbol. _I wonder if they got that idea from the nobody symbol, or if the nobody symbol was based on that_ Roxas mused.

* * *

Aqua made her way down the maze of white hall ways, Roxas and Xemnas on her tail, and soon they made their way to a door. Aqua seemed to hesitate. Looking back at Xemnas and Roxas "Xe-..." She paused. "You can call me by that title. Only the members of my organization must call me 'Superior'." He stared at her. She sighed, shaking her head "A-Alright… Xemnas…" To her, the name didn't sound right. She knew that somewhere in him, Terra was there… And maybe… _He_ could help her get Terra out.

She turned back to the door, holding out her keyblade, and light gathered at the tip. It shot out, hitting the door, which then opened. Aqua stared at the door, then back at her two companions, took a breath in, and entered. Xemnas followed with little hesitation. But Roxas stopped. He felt a pull toward the room… What was in there? He finally questioned. Why did they need to bring him?

He was the lowest member, number XIII. They wouldn't need to bring him… Aqua was the guide. Not him. Xemnas was strong enough to protect her if something happened, and he was sure she could protect herself as well. So not a guard. So why bring him? What was the point. "Are you coming, number XIII?" Xemnas's deep voice sounded from inside the room.

Roxas didn't respond. Why? Why? Why had they brought him here?! Aqua peeked out "Roxas… are you coming?" He stared at her "You don't need me, i'm sure…" He said queitly. They shouldn't need him…

Aqua looked slightly startled, and bit her lip. Xemnas was then in the door way "Number XIII. Come. on." Roxas stared at him. Xemnas's voice was demnading. But at the same… time… it held… Fear? Why did he sound like that? Was he… Fearing him not entering the room? Why? Why did he need to enter? Why did he feel a pull?

Aqua looked at Xemnas, then at him "Please…. We just don't want you to get lost…" She almost sounded like she was begging him. He stared at her suspicously, but slowly entered. Xemnas and Aqua moved out of the way, as he looked around. It was a round room, with the same upside down nobody symbol on the wall. And in front of them in the white room, was an equally white throne. Roxas blinked…

The pull was stronger… He was getting a headache… he put his hands to his head, clenching his teeth. Images he couldn't make out flashed fast in his head. The headache got stronger. He heard voices, one deep, one feminine. Aqua and Xemnas… but what were they saying. He barely felt it when Xemnas picked him up, moving toward the chair.

The headache was growing stronger now. What was going on?! Aqua promised it wouldn't hurt! Why did it hurt?! Why was it hurting more?! What were these images?! WHAT WAS GOING ON?! He cried out, whimpering.

Xemnas walked around the chair, and stared at the figure in the chair. This was the moment of truth. He barely noticed Roxas's whimpering. Aqua flinched at it though. The poor kid… But Xemnas had said he was just a vessel… It still hurt to see him like this… someone who looked exactly like Ventus…

On the throne, was a blond haired boy, his hair the exact same shade, same windswept, spiky look. Same pale skin…

Different clothes.

Different name.

Different story.

He had a half white, half black jacket, with gold, blue shoulder armor, and a white and black checkered band around his wrist. He also had armor around his stomach, with dark grey shorts that turned to light grey on the way down. His shoes were metal, mostly black with some gold and tan color on it. His face looked so peaceful…

Xemnas set Roxas down near the boy, before nodding at Aqua. She sighed, and slowly walked over, before grabbing the whimpering Roxas's hand, and the sleeping Ventus's hand. She looked at the very similar kids, then straight at Ven "I...I need you back… You're going to come home, Ven…" She looked at Roxas… "This is your Heart… Terra found it for you… I told you i'd be back before you knew it," She smiled softly.

Roxas had stopped whimpering, and his eyes were closed. He looked peaceful, just like Ventus. She then let put Roxas's hand on top of Ventus's, before letting go, and looking up at Xemnas, nodding "It'll only be a little…". Xemnas nodded back, and left the room "He should see you first…" He then left the room. She saw a bright flash behind her, and looked over.

Roxas was gone.

Only Ventus remained.

Big blue eyes slowly opened for the first time in about 11 years.

* * *

Outside the room, the superior put a hand to his head, groaning.

And Orange eyes flickered to blue.

* * *

 **A/N: YEP, That was a One-Shot, but, if you want, PM or Review and say you want me to do another chapter, and i might just do that, turning this into a Two-Shot. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Also I will take Suggestions for Stories as long as they're Kingdom hearts! :D**


	2. The Memories That Never Were

**A/N: Alright so, a Second Chapter was suggested so here it is :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not only Kingdom hearts, The Characters, or the idea. Only plot and story.**

Blue eyes opened, vision blurry. Blond bangs covered his eyes, making it even harder to see. The boy blinked, trying to clear his bleary vision. He heard voices, but they were hard to make out. Where was he? Who were they? Why was he here?... Who was he? He pondered over this, trying to make sense of it all, and looked down. He was on a white… chair? No… it was too big to be a chair… Throne? Yes. A white throne.

But why was he on the throne? Was he a king? No… He didn't think he was…. Was he old enough? Wait… how old even was he…? He looked at himself. He was small… at least he wasn't now. Wait. Wasn't now? Where did that come from? Was he small before? He shook the thought away and turned toward where he heard the voices.

There was… a man… he was familiar… long white hair… tan skin… and… gold- no… wait… it was like a mix of gold and orange… at least he thought they were…. As he looked at the white hair, he felt like it should be a different color… and, there was a blue haired girl, whose hair was short, and had just as blue eyes, and pale skin… he felt like he knew her to… wait…

It all came back to him. Xehanort. Vanitas. Eraqus. Terra. Aqua. Keyblade Graveyard. X-blade… his heart… didn't Vanitas say it was connected with the X-blade… shouldn't he be dead? Wasn't he dead? Was he a ghost? He looked back at his hand. He didn't feel like a ghost… and he wasn't see through…

He looked back up, looking at Aqua. And reality hit him. He wasn't dead. He was alive… he was alive! And there was Aqua!

"Aqua!" he yelled, a grin spreading across his face. He was alright! She was alright! They were both alright!

She turned to look at him, a frown was on her face, which disappeared as soon as she saw him. "Ven! You're awake!" She ran over, tugging him into a tight hug, though he didn't mind. "I told you if be back…. Before you knew it…" Ven felt something wet hit him and looked up. Aqua was crying.

"Aqua… it's ok…" he reached up slowly, trying to thumb away her tears. She shook her head slightly "I missed you… Ven…" they stayed like that for a while. Before they heard a soft _cough_. Ven looked up, seeing the white-haired man staring at them, looking awkward.

Aqua also turned her head, letting out a quiet chuckle "sorry T- Xemnas…" Ven looked at Aqua, confused. Ven was about to say something before Xemnas beat him to it "it is alright. I was just going to announce that I should be going back…" _and telling my organization the news… Roxas won't be coming back…_

His sharp orangish-goldish eyes toward Ven, causing Ven to stiffen. It was like the eyes of Xehanort… but that wasn't the only reason. Somewhere deep inside him, he felt… mistrust? He didn't know why… it was just there…

Xemnas sighed "Well. I'll be off. It was nice to… see you. Old friend…" He stared at Ventus, and turned, about to leave. Aqua shook her head and was right behind Xemnas before he could react. "W-Wait! Will…" she hesitated. He turned to look at her, and his cold eyes softened slightly.

"I'm sure this won't be our last meeting," He said softly as if comforting a small child. Ventus stared at him. Once again, this man reminded him of Terra… And he couldn't help but wonder… and he couldn't stop the question that wiggled out of his mouth:

"T-Terra…?"

Xemnas froze, and slowly turned her head toward Ventus. Aqua froze as well, looking between Xemnas and Ven. Ventus tensed. Why did he say that? It wasn't him, right? Terra had brown hair, not white…. Blue eyes, not orange…

But Xemnas didn't respond. He seemed to be deep in thought… "that…" he said after a while. "isn't… my c-" he stopped, and his hand moved to his head as he groaned. Aqua then ran to him "Are you o-". Xemnas shook his head "I-I'm… I'm fine… Aqua…" He slowly stood, opening his clenched eyes… Ven and Aqua felt their breath catch in their throats, staring at Xemnas, who looked back, confused on why they were staring at him.

"What? Something on my face?" he put a hand to his face, before realizing how childish that sounded, and lowered his hand. He didn't know why he said that… it just. Well. came out. Ven and Aqua stared at him some more before Aqua found the courage to utter "Y-Your… Your Eyes…" He blinked, confusion just growing "What? What about my eyes?". Aqua shook her head and pointed at the floor. Xemnas blinked, and looked down, seeing his reflection on the clear, conveniently reflective, and seemingly polished, white floor.

What he saw caused him to stumble back. Light blue eyes stared back at him. Yeah. You heard me. Not the normal Orangish Yellow eyes. But light blue. He looked at his hands, realizing that they looked slightly paler. He didn't know what to think "What in the name of Kingdom Hearts…" He muttered. Aqua stared a little more, before smiling softly and walking over to him completely. "You're… You're turning back to normal…" Xemnas stared at her, before turning around, scowling "I am normal, Old friend," He growled out.

Aqua's eyes widened, and she frowned, looking down. The light of hope she had seen of Terra returning extinguished. "Now. You can either come with me or stay here. But I am taking my leave," And he waited for a response, but none came. Xemnas sighed, and left the room, disappearing into the white of the halls somehow, despite his black cloak. It was as if he was never there.

Tears dripped down Aqua's cheeks, as she stared at the ground. She had seen him… but he was gone again… She couldn't get him out… She couldn't get him back…

Ventus stared at his friend… She was crying again… He didn't want to see her cry… She seemed to do that more…. What happened to her smile? What happened to their unbreakable friendship, with him, her, and Terra? Xehanort… He reminded himself. Xehanort happened. He had torn them apart… and ruined their lives… They could never go back to the way they were… Even if they were together… They could never, ever be the same…

Aqua turned to look at Ven, giving him a broken, hardly comforting smile "We...We should go… At least for now… The worlds have changed… I'll show you them…" She held out her hand, and he hesitated. He still didn't know how long it had been… But he had a feeling he'd find out soon.

* * *

Xemnas exited the Corridor of Darkness, sighing, and rubbing his temples. Roxas, Number XIII, and las- wait. Last? No. Only Keyblade wielder was gone. Kingdom hearts had yet to be achieved. But he didn't care about that as much now. Axel was going to be angry- no infuriated. No… He wouldn't be anything. He couldn't feel. But he knew Axel would yell even if he couldn't feel. It was just Axel's style.

As he walked down the white halls, he felt slightly unnerved, hoping his eyes weren't still… blue. It wasn't right, right? Why was he questioning if it wasn't right? He knew it wasn't right. His eyes were Orangish Gold. Not blue.

After wandering he somehow found his way to the roof, staring at Kingdom Hearts. But it did little to comfort his rushing thoughts. It seemed to only make it worse. His head hurt… His scattered memories connecting together like a puzzle… Was this his past? Had he finally remembered? But why, did it still feel only half complete? He groaned, setting his head on the railing. He usually didn't show when he was in pain, or unsure, keeping a straight face. But it just seemed to be _harder_.

"So, How's it going bossman? Where's Tiger? Did he finally blow the coop?" Xemnas did not need this right now. He did not want to see or answer B- Xigbar's questions. "Leave me, Brai-" He instantly stopped. Why did that come out? This was Xigbar. Not whoever's name he was going to say. But he heard Xigbar stop walking towards him. Tension laced the air, so think, if someone were to try, they could probably cut it. Or they would just cut the air. Either way.

"...So. It is true, huh?" Xigbar's normal joking and cocky tone was gone. Seriousness laced his voice, as his eyes glared at the back of Xemnas's neck, where he swore he could see the tips of Xemnas's hair were brown. "Guess I should have seen it coming… As if…" He sighed, and one of his arrow guns appeared in his hand. "Welp. Sorry Boss Man, but I just can't let you remember. I already lost one eye to you. I don't need to lose another, As if!".

Xemnas turned, seeing the arrow gun pointed straight at his face, and jumped to the side, hissing "Wait are you doing, Number II!" He growled out. Xigbar chuckled, shaking his head "Stopping you before you either take my other eye or kill me! No hard feelings, Boss Man!". Xemnas scowled, holding his hand out, but had to quickly jump to the side, barely dodging another diamond shaped projectile.

"Tsk, Tsk, Nope! Can't let you use your laser things either. As if! I'm not stupid. I know what you can do," Xigbar shook his head. "And I can't let you do that just yet Xiggy!" Suddenly, a chakram slammed into Xigbar's side, sending him flying, slamming into the ground a little ways away. A cloaked man walked through a dark corridor and took his hood, spiky red hair gleaming in the light kingdom hearts gave off. Sharp green eyes glared at Xigbar, before turning to Xemnas.

Speaking of the Superior, he had stood up, and was staring at Xigbar, scowling, before looking at his savior "Axel…". Axel stared at him for a minute "What in the name of Kingdom hearts happened to your eyes?! What'd you do, get contacts? No one's gonna take you seriously with those eyes, it almost makes you look innocent," Axel tapped the side of his head.

Xemnas frowned, realizing that his eyes had not gone back to their wro- normal color. "...What did you want, Number VIII," Axel sighed "Aww… Just as I was getting used to you calling me my n-" "Spit it out," Xemnas interrupted Axel with a groan. "Oh. I was wondering Where Roxas was. He was supposed to be back when you were back. But… Haven't seen him," Xemnas looked down. He had seen this coming… "He-" "He's gone, Flamsilocks," A cocky voice interrupted.

Green and Blue eyes turned toward the owner of the voice, seeing Xigbar had stood up, and had a hand on his face, barely holding back laughter. "He's gone. And he's never coming back!" Xigbar snickered "Xemnas and the bluenette sacrificed him to bring back a different blondie! He was Replaced! Faded! Gone! Forever! You'll never see Tiger again!" He shook his head, moving his fingers so he could see Axel and Xemnas with his one, gold, orange eye. Amusement shining in it.

"And no… They didn't care about Roxas… As if!" He was now howling with laughter. He couldn't feel, but it just felt right. "It's all. Their. Fault," He lowered his other hand, which still was tight around his Arrow Gun. "That you'll never see him again,".

* * *

Ventus stared out at the sunset. Aqua had shown him some worlds he recognized, and some worlds he had never seen before, like the one he was in now, twilight town? Yeah. That's what it was called. He was on a big clock tower, just watching the beautiful sunset. Aqua said she had to go do something… so he was alone. It didn't feel right though… He felt like someone else… was supposed to be here with him…

Aqua? No…

Terra? Nope…

Then who? No one else came to mind… He stood up, deciding he would look around, jumping off the ledge and back onto the completely solid brick of the clock tower, ready to head down the step, back toward the courtyard. But suddenly, a headache overcame him, he yelped out, falling to his knees, and blacked out.

* * *

 _"Axel!" Ventus's eyes snapped open, and he looked around. He was on the same clock tower. What had happened? He had felt a sharp pain and then… He had fallen… But he was ok now, right? He tried to stand but stopped when he saw a man in a black cloak, with spiky red hair, walking toward him. He scooted back, but… T-The man… He had walked through him. He yelped, and jumped up, turning to look at the spiky-haired man._

 _He saw a boy in the same black cloak… who… who looked like him, sitting where he had just sat some time again. The spiky-haired man sat next to the boy, smiling "Hey Rox. How was the mission?". 'Rox' sighed "It was… interesting… Xigbar kept staring at me weirdly… as if he was analyzing me…" The redhead blinked "Maybe he was wondering how you go your amazing skills," The blond chuckled, and gave the redhead a light shove "Cut it out!"._

 _The man chuckled "Ok, Ok!" The two both smiled and looked out at the sunset together. The redhead then gasped, and took something out of his coat "And, here's the icing on the cake," Rox's eyes sparkled, as he took the thing, and licked it. Ven then realized… it was a light blue ice cream. "Thank's, Axel!" Rox was grinning widely at the newly dubbed 'Axel'._

 _Axel smirked back, and licked his own ice cream "No prob, Rox,". The two then enjoyed each other's company, ice cream, and the sunset together. Never noticing Ventus._

* * *

Ventus's eyes snapped open, and he shot up. He was still on the clock tower… was it a dream? Why did he have it? Who were those two…? He felt like he knew them… _Axel…_ He then felt something wet on his cheek, and lifted his hand, setting it against his cheek, then looked at his fingers, eyes widening… He was crying… Why was he crying…? He shook his head, and rubbed his arm against his facing, ridding the tears there.

"Ven! There you are!" He looked up, and smiled, seeing Aqua, and jumped up, hugging her "Aqua!". She Smiled, and ruffled his hair "Well… I was thinking… Would you maybe like to see if we can find Xemnas?" In reality… Aqua was hoping for another chance to get Terra back… and maybe Ven could help… So the three could be together. Ven thought about it, and shrugged "Sure…". So Aqua activated her armor, followed suit (hah) by Ventus, and the two threw their keyblades up, summoning their keyblade gliders, and entering a portal in the sky.

* * *

Xemnas looked down, not able to meet Axel's accusing, and betrayed look. _They couldn't feel_. Xemnas kept telling himself _It wasn't real. It wasn't real. It wasn't real._ But he did feel… he felt regret. He felt anger. Anger at himself. He had just ripped someone's friend from them. And he had done it without regret earlier… but it had come back to haunt him. But it shouldn't have… Right…?

Axel glared down at him "You know what… Xigbar can deal with you… I don't care anymore," He opened a corridor of darkness, and was about to walk through before a portal opened in the sky, and to figures flew out of it. A female in armor landed by Xemnas, while a male, landed inches by Axel, yelping, and falling on him.

Axel let out an 'oof!', and glared at the armored male, getting a better look at his 'attacker'. Some parts were blue, like his helmet, gauntlets, part of his chest, and legs. Other parts were black, like part of his arms, legs, neck, lower chest, and boots. And some parts were yellow, like the fingers on his gauntlets, knees, the middle part of his chest, and top of his boots. Something that looked like thin ears came out of the helmet at the top, and the visor was black.

The male quickly got off him "Sorry!" He said quickly. The female was staring at Xigbar, Was in mostly blue, black, and grey armor, with similar winglike things on her head, though they went backward instead of up. A keyblade appeared in her hand, that had a grey hilt, that was in some parts red, and a black blade. She pointed it at Xigbar "You!" She growled out.

Axel looked between the two armored figures, wondering who the heck they were, where the heck they come from, why the heck she knew Xigbar, And why the heck one knocked him over. As he looked at the male, he noticed how clumsily he stood. He looked like he was about to fall over. Not like he cared much, but… Well. He was curious. You couldn't blame him for that, could you?

Xemnas staggered to his feet "...Hello… Aqua…" He mumbled out, looking up at the armored female. 'Aqua' nodded in greeting, though didn't turn her gaze from Xigbar. Xigbar looked back, then chuckled "Welp. Seems your lucky Bossman. I can't take _three_ keyblade wielders now can I?" He sighed, took a step back, right against the rail "Oh well. Should've known right? As if…" He sighed and leaned back "Welp. See yah!" He jumped back, disappearing over the rail, and into the night.

Aqua lowered her keyblade and looked at Axel, and he had a feeling she was glaring at him "Who're you?". Axel stared before answering. Well. Not really. "What's it to you?". Xemnas sighed "This is Number XIII… Axel…". The male in armor jumped and looked at Axel.

Axel looked back, wondering what caused him to jump. He honestly just wanted to go… His only real friend was gone… what was the point… there wasn't any… The male then slammed his arm to his shoulder, and the armor disappeared.

Axel jumped back, eyes wide. Ven stared at him, his eyes also wide. Aqua and Xemnas exchanged a look. Xemnas had seen this coming if these two ever met… but Aqua didn't exactly understand. He mouthed 'I'll explain later', and Aqua nodded, albeit slowly. Axel stared at the familiar blond windswept hair, big blue eyes, and pale skin. He stared. But the look never changed.

"...You're not Roxas…" He slowly muttered.

Ventus nodded "No… I'm not…"

"You look like him…" Axel said solemnly, before clenching his fist "So. _Superior_ ," He said the word as if it were poison.

Xemnas turned his gaze to Axel but stayed silent. He knew what was coming.

"You replaced Roxas with _them?_ Gave up my only _Friend_ , for this… This… _This Stranger?!_ " Axel turned and glared at Xemnas. Xemnas had flinched. The _Superior of the in-between._ Had flinched. Axel shook his head, chuckling slightly "I can't believe this… I'm outta here…" He turned away from Xemnas, ready to leave, before-

"Wait! Axel!" Suddenly, someone hugged Axel "Please… Don't leave me…" Axel looked down, eyes wide. The blond kid was _hugging_ him. Aqua and Xemnas were equally surprised. The blond looked up at the redhead, tears in his eyes "Please… Don't leave me again… Like with Castle Oblivion…" He said quietly.

Axel stared for a minute before a slow, small smile found it's way to his face "Don't worry, Roxas…"

Axel looked up at Aqua and Xemnas as if daring them to say anything else, or deny him what he was about to say:

"As long… as you're still here, I won't be going anywhere,"

 **A/N: And there we go! Phew, that was my longest one so far! Now… I think this book might be done, but. I might do another chapter… Not sure. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
